<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water on a Hot Stone by Sparrowlicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670209">Water on a Hot Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious'>Sparrowlicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Slapping, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Use, baths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux had the fantasy of being fucked by complete strangers for the longest of time but with Kylo's help he's finally able to make his dream come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water on a Hot Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Kylux 'Stuck Inside Week', Day 1: Glory Hole/Public Use :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it tight enough?” Kylo said, his gaze scorching as it roamed over Hux’s naked body, his eyes deep and dark with lust.</p><p>Hux wiggled where he lay on the bench, his legs strapped up on the wall on the other side of the hole his torso disappeared into. They had both agreed on this, prepared for this and yet Hux still felt nervous. It was one of his biggest fantasies come true and his partner was there to support him. It couldn’t be any better than this. Especially since Hux was under the impression Kylo Ren wasn’t the type who liked to share but in this case Hux wouldn’t even know who was fucking him. So was it really sharing? Kylo seemed just as excited for this as Hux.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Hux said. His cock was rising in anticipation, his soft, open hole clenched occasionally on nothing in anticipation of a filling. Kylo had prepared him well. He had helped remove his pubic hair to make it less possible to identify him. He had fingered him open with those big yet clever fingers. Hux almost came just from Kylo’s fingers alone if it weren’t for his inability to come from penetration alone.</p><p>This glory hole Hux was locked into was on one of the recreational areas, the type that was solely reserved for certain pleasures. At the moment the door to the other side of this room was locked but soon it would be open. Hux shivered at the thought, his heartbeat sounded loud in his head, even the idea itself turned him on.</p><p>Kylo’s hands were moving over his bare chest, causing Hux to gasp as they smothed down to where his body was encircled by a soft barrier which would keep him in place.</p><p>“We didn’t even start yet and you’re already excited,” Kylo whispered, his expression bordering on hungry. Kylo was still clothed and yet, Hux could tell how hard he was from the bulge of his soft pants. Kylo’s only other clothing was a black tank top which hid nothing of his excellent physique that Hux so enjoyed looking at.</p><p>Kylo stood next to the high bench, one hand still caressing Hux’s upper body, his eyes staring into Hux’s.</p><p>“Are you ready, baby?” he said, his voice husky as if he was the one about to get fucked.</p><p>Hux’s nostrils flared as he took a ragged breath, he licked his lips a final time before he answered.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I’m ready. Let them in.”</p><p>The faint click from the other part of the room as Kylo unlocked the door with his force abilities had Hux strain his ears in an attempt to listen for the door. He could hardly hear anything from the other side. Just as planned since it meant they couldn’t hear him and Kylo either.</p><p>“You need to breathe,” Kylo whispered into his ear and kissed it afterwards, his lips grazing softly against Hux’s heated skin. Hux hadn’t even noticed he was holding his breath to listen. On the other side of the room there was a noise and Hux almost missed it through his deep breaths and Kylo’s wet kisses which peppered his face and neck.</p><p>A touch at his bare ass made Hux flinch. The stranger’s hand was smoothing over his cheeks before spreading them apart. Hux gasped slightly when two bare fingers penetrated his lubed ass. They were thick and went deep in an instant, testing how stretched he was, they stabbed around until they pressed down hard on his prostate.</p><p>Hux let out something between a gasp and a strangled moan. Kylo shushed him.</p><p>“You’re fine,” he said. His lips descended on Hux’s nipples, the twin sensations made him writhe where he lay, finally stimulated on both ends.</p><p>The fingers didn’t stay in his ass for long. A thrill went through Hux as he felt the head of a cock press against his entrance. It pushed into him until he felt the stranger’s hips at his ass. The stretch felt exquisite, the cock so different from Kylo’s but still enjoyable.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, my little slut,” Kylo whispered, the words were burning in Hux’s ears. If anything, Kylo’s words made him even more aware of what was happening to him. While his hands where technically free he couldn’t help but cling to the sides of the bench as the cock inside his ass started to move. There was no stimulation to Hux’s own cock as it bobbed freely while he was fucked.</p><p>At first the man on the other side was pushing in slowly but then his rhythm picked up, his hips slapped hard against Hux’s ass. It was good – the friction, the pressure, the tiny bit of pain of a dick that wasn’t well-lubricated despite lube being freely available.</p><p>It was over too soon, the thrusts stopped and Hux felt himself being filled for the first time during the session. It was over already and yet Hux felt incredible as he lay on the bench, his breath going fast, his cock rock hard. He could feel the hot come running out of his holes and wetting his cheeks as he relaxed.</p><p>“So good, Hux,” Kylo said before pressing a searing kiss to his lips. He caught Hux’s lip in his teeth where he kneaded it, not quite biting but he still put pressure on it, just the tiniest bit of pain. A fine distraction.</p><p>Before Hux could even try to tell Kylo how good it felt there was a slap to his ass that had him gasp and had Kylo let go of his lip. Someone new was there already, swathing their fingers through the mess before slapping his other cheek. Hux could hear muffled words but didn’t know if it was praise or a taunt.</p><p>Kylo’s hands were wandering again, one playing with a nipple as he latched onto the other one with his mouth, his free hand pressed firmly to his side. Hux enjoyed the attention, the contrast between the sensations of getting his ass slapped while his partner kissed him. When the cock finally entered him it was so sudden, Hux groaned, his hands came up to bury themselves in Kylo’s hair.</p><p>The bench shook under Hux as he was pounded hard and fast, the cock inside of him stabbed at his prostate with almost every other thrust. Tiny “ah, ah, ah” sounds escaped him, his mouth slightly open where he lay.</p><p>“Keep it open, baby,” Kylo muttered with a groan. He moved away from Hux’s chest to stand at the end of the bench where Hux’s head was. Hux had his eyes closed but he didn’t need them to hear Kylo shuffle down his soft pants. A second later Hux felt Kylo’s hot cock at his lips, already dripping with pre-come where it slipped into his open mouth. The salty taste had Hux groan, he felt his own cock strain uselessly. Kylo used the opportunity to drive the head of his cock past Hux’s lips where it then sat heavily on his tongue, filling his mouth with more saltiness.</p><p>Hux was still being hammered on the other side of the room, drilled into by a cock that hit him in the right spot often enough to cause him pleasurable agony. He craned his head so he could take more of Kylo in, the heady scent of his balls as they rested on Hux’s face caused him to drool out of the corners of his mouth. He needed more.</p><p>“You love it deep in both your holes, huh?” Kylo said tauntingly. He shoved his cock down further but not so far down that Hux would choke. He swallowed around him, craning his head back even further to get more of Kylo’s cock, the vibrations of the bench making it move in his mouth even while Kylo was being still. Hux could hardly breathe with Kylo’s cock down his throat but it was fine, he was fine, he was so good. The cock in his ass stabbed away at his prostate, finally at the proper angle. It was so much and yet not enough to make Hux come.</p><p>Kylo braced himself on the sides of the bench as he leaned over him, his cock slipping into Hux’s throat easily as he moved. His hips didn’t match the rhythm of the dick in Hux’s ass, driving him almost crazy with want as he swallowed around Kylo.</p><p>It was then when Kylo was fucking his throat properly that the movement at Hux’s ass stopped and he was filled with another load of come. The cock stayed inside of him for a moment longer before it pulling out slowly. He was left with the feeling of more come slipping down of his hole while Kylo Ren was still fucking his mouth so well Hux was hard at work attempting to lick at the head whenever it came up and swallowing around it when it was deep in his throat. Kylo’s heavy balls where on his face, slapping against his nose with every thrust. It should feel humiliating but a deep dark part inside of him enjoyed it.</p><p>Just when Hux could feel Kylo’s cock throbbing in his throat he suddenly pulled out, leaving Hux’s mouth empty and longing. Hux coughed once.</p><p>He was about to make a sound of protest when he felt more than one hand on his ass. A low groan escaped him as those hands fondled his heavy balls and in between his cheeks, leaving out his cock – the one place where he really wanted to be touched.</p><p>“They love your dirty little hole,” Kylo said, his voice close to Hux’s ear again. “I can’t wait to see it. You must be dripping already.”</p><p>Kylo’s words made Hux shudder in a mix of disgust and arousal. His skin felt so hot, on the other side of the wall he felt sticky and used. Hux didn’t know if he should feel glad about how the way he was strapped into this thing made it extremely hard for multiple people to shove their cocks into him. A tiny part of him wanted it, to be filled by multiple people at once, to drip from both ends with thick come, so full his stomach would bulge from it.</p><p>“How naughty, general,” Kylo whispered hotly into his ear, Hux’s title fell like an insult from his mouth. His lips grazed the shell of Hux’s ear, making him squirm against the soft touch. Hux whined, there were fingers on his hole, his balls, even his feet, they only touched him to tease him, not to stimulate him.</p><p>“What do you need, baby?” Kylo said against Hux’s hot skin, his lips moved down to lap at his neck. Hux’s face felt hot, this time with embarrassment, he could hardly speak, hardly form a full sentence.</p><p>“I … I need,” he had to push the words out of his mouth.</p><p>“Go on, you can say it.”</p><p>“I need to be filled,” Hux eventually said, his face burning with shame and humiliation. Someone was batting their hard cock against his hole, causing him to flinch and writhe. Hux gasped when it finally pushed into him, slippery but thick. The pace was fast right away, Hux held onto the bench so hard his knuckles turned white. This was what he craved, the stretch, the pressure against his insides. Hux could even ignore how raw his ankles felt where they were strapped to the wall. If only someone would touch his cock so he could come, instead the heat in his belly had nowhere to go, his balls felt heavy and he could feel his own pre-come dripping down his hot skin.</p><p>The cock inside of him left without coming. Hux whined at the loss but it was replaced almost right away by a different cock, a bigger one. Its owner fucked him with slow but tantalizingly deep strokes. Hux pressed his head into the bench, his mouth was wide open as he wailed.</p><p>“Here, this should help,” Kylo said and stuck his thumb into Hux’s open mouth. Hux immediately started to suck and lick it while the cock in his ass pounded him harder but not faster. It was a delicious type of agony.</p><p>Just like the previous one this cock pulled out without filling him and Hux made another frustrated sound around Kylo’s thumb.</p><p>“Shh, don’t worry,” Kylo whispered to him, his mouth wandering again over Hux’s body, his lips closed over one nipple the second another dick pushed into Hux’s squelching hole. By now the come inside had to be frothy like freshly churned butter. The thought made Hux shiver, he didn’t quite know if he was disgusted. The cock didn’t spear him as deep as the previous two. Instead it jack-hammered into him, making the bench shake underneath. By now the hips striking his ass hurt, Hux’s skin tender from the previous rounds and from being slapped. Just when Hux was getting overstimulated without even coming Kylo pulled his thumb from his mouth and pulled away. Momentarily confused Hux looked up to where he was standing next to the bench, his hard cock right in front of Hux if he turned his head which he did.</p><p>Kylo groaned when he sank his length into Hux’s waiting mouth. He didn’t even move, he simply kept his hard cock inside and Hux could do nothing but to lick and suck on the little bit Kylo offered him. It wasn’t deep enough in to even touch the opening of his throat. But it distracted him from how roughly he was taken by the stranger on the other side of the wall. Hux’s senses were so focused on both sensations he flinched when Kylo caressed his hair. He shushed Hux immediately, telling him he was alright, that he was good even, the words soothing him back into concentrating on the pleasurable sensations his body received.</p><p>Then, finally there was another load of come inside of him. Hux sighed around Kylo’s cock as he felt it hot and deep. But it wasn’t over, when his current partner pulled out there were hands on his ass which held him wide open. Hot, sticky ropes of come hit his hole, some of it went inside, the rest coated his ass in various places such as his perineum and even up to balls as well as the hard shaft of his cock.</p><p>Hux could only lay there and breathe, keeping his lips slack around Kylo’s cock where it rested in his mouth. He thought it might be over but then a thick, hard cock pressed itself inside his ass. His eyes flew open at the sudden penetration.</p><p>“Just one more,” Kylo said to him, his eyes deep and full of lust as they met Hux’s. He knew he could do it, he could last, he could take this one final dick in his ass. And he did.</p><p>It reamed him with expert precision, hitting his prostate over and over again as if the person connected to it knew where it was. It drove him crazy, much more so than the previous cocks which only grazed it every now and again. It was so much and yet still not enough to make him come.</p><p>Hux was panting, his throat ragged from whining and moaning. He was drooling around Kylo’s cock which was still inside of his mouth. Kylo patted his cheek.</p><p>“No slacking off,” he said. Hux tried to wrap his lips around him properly but he could barely concentrate on it. He was so close, he knew if his cock received the tiniest bit of friction he might just come there and then. Instead the stimulation of his prostate continued sheer endlessly with not even a faint touch to his balls or his cock. Instead a pair of hands grabbed onto his strung-up legs for an even faster pounding. There were thumbs digging painfully into his soft thighs. Hux whined but even more so when Kylo removed his cock from his mouth. At least with Kylo’s cock he could distract himself but now his entire focus was the hard use of his ass.</p><p>Finally the stranger came inside of him and left but not without giving his ass a rather stinging parting slap. Hux gasped where he lay, his hole tried it’s best to at least flutter but it was so open he couldn’t even tell if it was closing at all. His balls felt so heavy and his cock so needy for at least some stimulation.</p><p>He hardly even heard how the door closed on the other side of the room but Hux felt how his feet were released from the straps and if weren’t for Kylo’s force powers his leg’s would’ve come crashing down. Kylo removed the barrier which kept him in place, then pulled him out of the hole slowly and carefully so he was sitting on the bench. It hurt but he managed not to fall off.</p><p>“What a mess you made,” Kylo whispered against his hair as he held him close. His fingers made Hux flinched with how they disappeared between his legs to feel at his open hole, barely touching his straining cock.</p><p>“You poor thing, you didn’t even come.”</p><p>Kylo pulled him into his lap, ignoring Hux’s strangled noise of protest. Hux groaned as Kylo’s thick cock speared him with a wet squelch, the come in his ass dripped out around it. At least this cock he knew but it was still so much to take even with how open and dripping he was.</p><p>“Filthy,” Kylo commented but it sure didn’t stop him from lifting Hux up and down in his lap. Hux couldn’t even ride Kylo properly if he wanted to, his legs felt stiff, his ankles were tender from the straps. He leaned against Kylo’s broad chest, his arms only loosely around his neck so he could at least try and keep himself upright. Kylo fucked him leisurely as if he hadn’t had to wait as long as he did. He grunted into Hux’s ear, his hands were hard on his hips, adding bruises to mach those on Hux’s thighs and ass.</p><p>Hux wailed when Kylo finally touched his cock. He pumped him once, twice, maybe three times before Hux’s vision whited out, he came so hard he thought he might have lost consciousness for a second. He was panting against Kylo’s chest.</p><p>Kylo’s hands where caressing his back where Hux sat on his cock. For a moment he wondered why Kylo wasn’t fucking him anymore but then Hux realized Kylo already came inside of him.</p><p>“You were so good,” Kylo whispered into his ear. He lifted Hux off of his soft cock and onto the bench. Hux’s ass smarted as he sat there, it was hard for him to stay upright. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kylo pulling up his pants and grabbing something from the floor. It was a blanket. Kylo wrapped Hux up into it and picked him up easily. It was so soft and warm, Hux closed his eyes and let himself be carried away.</p><p> </p><p>Hux was still dozing in Kylo’s arms when he heard the rush of water. He had heard it for a few minutes, the sound soothing him greatly. Kylo removed the blanket from him eventually after turning off the tap and lowered him slowly down into the bathtub which was filled with warm water. It felt so good on his stiff body. When Hux finally managed to open his eyes Kylo was there at his side, laving some of Hux’s favorite soap in his hands before taking one of Hux’s arms and cleaning him. Below the water Hux could tell the come was leaving his body. His hole was still open, still soft, it would take a while to get back to normal.</p><p>“You were so good in there,” Kylo whispered, his voice and eyes full of awe for him. It warmed Hux up from the inside, he felt so lazy and content while Kylo cleaned his body slowly and with a lot of care. Hux gave himself over to Kylo’s soft touches and kind words. Kylo also massaged his legs and feet to get the stiffness out with his big, strong hands.</p><p>After the bath Kylo had him wrapped in the softest robe he owned and carried him to bed, not trusting Hux to walk on his own. Hux let him, he didn’t mind being pampered, he was too relaxed. He fell asleep in Kylo’s arms with his face pressed against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>